Air Catcher
by Half Demon Alchemist
Summary: It was the golden eyes that made Roy Mustang feel like he was falling from the sky without a parachute, the golden eyes that made him feel as if all the air had left his lungs. Where did his air catcher go? Did the owner of those fiery eyes steal it away from him? Now Roy's determined not to fall in love with falling, and to avoid those eyes.


**Hey, so one of my best friends got me into this band, and so here I am writing a song fic for her about one of my favorite songs by them, Air Catcher**.

**Dedicated to: XxNowIJustSitInSilencexX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

_**Air Catcher**_

You know, Roy was never the type of guy who fell in love quickly. Or at all. He was _the_ womanizer of Central, he carried a reputation around these parts. Flirtatious and handsome, but no strings attached. Yeah, physical relationships were what he was known for, seeing as he really had no interest to find someone to settle down with.

Yeah, falling in love definitely wasn't his thing.

But then, he met someone that stole his breath away. This person stole his air away. It happened all the sudden. One day, they were just his subordinate, and then the next day, it came out of nowhere, like all these repressed feelings just decided to make themselves known at that immediate moment. Now, you may be wondering, who is this lucky person that stole Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, the Hero of Ishval's breath away? Who stole the womanizer's air away?

It started with the golden eyes.

The fiery glint, the determination. It was almost haunting. Roy would look into the deep chestnut eyes of his companion of the night and just know it was wrong. He didn't want to be gazing into the feminine chestnut eyes of this beautiful woman, he wanted to look into the fiery, stubborn gaze of a certain alchemist. But no. He refused. He would continue looking into the brown eyes instead of searching for eyes golden like the sun. He refused to fall in love.

And so, he avoided the golden eyes.

"Dammit, Mustang, are you even listening?" An angry blonde teen yelled, thoroughly angry.

"Of course, Fullmetal, now continue with your report." Roy replied smoothly, staring at a blank piece of paper that had been lying around on his desk instead of in the eyes that he was so desperately trying to avoid in fear of falling for them. For the owner of the eyes.

Days went by, and each day when Roy walked into his office he told himself that he wouldn't look into those eyes he wanted to see, he wouldn't fall. He was Central's womanizer, he wouldn't go falling in love just like that. Love meant weakness, it meant you held someone close and enemies could use that against you. He wouldn't fall in love. But as days continued to pass by, the more he thought about how his air just left his lungs whenever the blonde alchemist walked in the room.

He didn't fall slow like he used to.

Edward had changed him. Instead of falling slow, or not at all, he fell straight down. Edward stole the security he had about never falling in love. And Roy laughed to himself about how Fullmetal looked enough like a girl with his short height and long hair, his expressive eyes. He would probably beat the moon in a pretty contest. Ed stormed in his office day after day with his reports on the missions he went on, and a bill with the damage he had done.

In a way, Roy was falling in love with falling for Edward.

But he didn't want to. He had been doing just fine on his own. There wasn't anything he lacked. He was intelligent, good looking and talented. He was charismatic and brave, he was smooth with his words and inspired loyalty from others. There wasn't anything he lacked except for one thing. He now lacked air. Edward stole it away from him...

And he was starting not to want it back.

Then one day it happened. Golden eyes met obsidian eyes, and there was no looking back. Their eyes were locked, trading silent words and examining the flickers of emotions. Roy had tried so hard to avoid those fiery eyes, he had tried not to fall for Edward. He had tried not to give the blonde tools to destroy his heart.

In a way, he was afraid. He hadn't ever been in love before, not really. But his heart was beating so fast, his palms were sweating through his gloves, and it felt as if there were thousands of butterflies in his stomach. He felt like he was falling from the sky, and he had a parachute to save him. Before, all he'd have to do is pull the cord and it would save him, his air catcher. It would gently lower him to the ground, safe and sound. But now, Edward stole his air catcher, and the cord wouldn't have worked anyway. His parachute was gone, he was staring straight into the eyes that resembled the sun, and he wasn't sure he wanted his air catcher anyway.

And finally, he looked away, breaking their almost staring contest. Edward looked away as well, a blush gracing his tanned cheeks. But Roy had... Fears about what he was feeling. He could write an endless list of the fears and uncertainties and all the things that could go wrong with how he was feeling.

He didn't want to stare into those eyes, but it was as if he didn't have a choice. He tried to avoid those eyes, but in the end, he couldn't. But he was here now. Edward was here now too. They were both... Here. Roy sitting in his black leather chair behind his desk and Edward standing in front of his mahogany desk, report in hand.

They were both here now.

So Roy might as well give him words that could destroy his heart.

"Fullm- Edward. I think I'm in love with you."

Roy did not avoid the golden eyes as he said that one sentence, and all the air was gone. He felt like gasping for breath, he was falling closer and closer to the ground. He would hit the ground. Edward had the tools to destroy his heart, but would he use them?

And when Edward looked at him, their eyes locking as a pink blush adorned his cheeks and he flashed a bright smile, Roy knew he could learn to live without his air catcher.

_End_

**Well, I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review and you should all totally listen to that song, it's amazing.**


End file.
